powerstrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Justifiers: Mission Time Part 1 (Comic 3)
"Come on let's see what you really can do." said Scarlet, Jennifer then said "I’ll go easy on you, Scarlet." She then said "Big talk for a little girl." Her hands and eyes began to glow red as she then shot a blast of energy at Scarlet pushing her back wit he hands up blocking her face. Jennifer then stopped blasting her as smoke came off Scarlet’s body. Scarlet rose to her feet and said "That's your famous energy blast?." Jennifer then said “I’m just warming up.” Scarlet then said “Then you just missed you opportunity.” Scarlet then ran at her, with Jennifer then blasting her again. Scarlet then was pushed back as the energy got stronger and stronger. Jennifer then yelled “Your not getting near me.” Scarlet then rose up and began slowly walking up to her. Scarlet was then only a couple feet away and lifted her in the air by the throat. She then slammed her down on the ground and put her foot on her chest. Scarlet then said “Thanks for the warm up.” Jennifer then said “I’m not done yet.” Her eyes then glowed red and her body exploded with energy knocking Scarlet back off her. Jennifer then shot a powerful blast at her while she was off guard knocking her to the ground. Scarlet then rubbed her eyes trying to regain sight with Jennifer saying “I just learned that move a couple weeks ago.” Scarlet then said “This ends now.” Jennifer then said “I’m not going down.” Scarlet then ran up to her and evaded several blasts from Jennifer. She then knocked her into the wall behind her. Jennifer then got up and tried to blast her, but Scarlet grabbed one of her arms and threw her down, putting her foot back on her chest and said “Give up.” Jennifer then said “Yes, you big amazon.” Scarlet then took her foot off her and helped her get back up to her feet. Jennifer then said “Your tougher then you look.” Scarlet then said “Yeah I remember my first mission for Powerstrike. I didn't know what to expect, so I stumbled in and got noticed quick, because a 6’9 woman with a automatic on her back is pretty quick to spot. I ended up taking a shot gun to the face and didn't have a scratch on me.” Jennifer then said “Have you ever felt pain?” Scarlet then said “Enough to last a lifetime.” Jennifer then said “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to-“ Scarlet then said “It’s alright, like they say what's in the past is the past.” Jennifer then said “Just like our last fight.” Scarlet then said “You want another beat down?” Jennifer then said “Ha, no I want you to teach me how to beat down.” Scarlet then said “Then let the training begin.” Meanwhile Greg was across the room cleaning The Stone, while Jim was working on a weapon with Cassandra walking up to him and saying “Is that the photon scrambler you were telling me about?” Jim then said “Yeah, I just can't figure out what to do next.” Cassandra then nudged him over and said “Let me take a look.” She stared down the weapon and said “You need to rewire it for one thing, if you want the photon to actually work efficiently.” Jim then said “Oh, yeah I see now, too many late nights recently.” Cassandra then said “Yeah, just don't work your life away.” Jim then said “You remind me of my mom.” Cassandra smirked and said “Well… I don't know if that's a good thing or if I should be hurt.” Jim then said “I would never hurt a pretty girl like you.” Cassandra then said “You think I’m pretty?” Jim then began to blush and said “Uh…w-well your not the worst looking thing I’ve seen today.” Cassandra then smiled and said “A sight for sore eyes you mean?” Jim then said “That’s accurate.” Cassandra then said “Alright, then I’ll be back later to go over that idea I have.” Jim then smirked and said “Sounds like a plan.” Just then a voice then said “All Justifiers to meeting room A immediately.” Cassandra then said “Well duty calls.” Jim then said “Well, I’ll be here when you get back.” Cassandra then smiled while walking inside the elevator and walked over to Meeting Room A once she got to the ground floor, where everyone was waiting. Ms. Roberts was standing in front with the room dark and a projector on showing a picture of two groups of people holding crates and cases. Sonya then said “Now that everyone is here, we have been getting surveillance feeds of a local gang known as the Silver Sages working closely with a more global criminal enterprise The Red Shadows. Greg then said “What’s that got to do with us?” Sonya then said “We’ve recently gotten information on the Silver Sages getting their hands on super serums, and with an elite group of sue or powered thugs running around, the police could find themselves at a disadvantage. Cassandra then said “So we have to stop them from getting any.” Sonya then said “Well a few days ago a guy by the name of Harry Wilsburg recently gained the ability to control the earth itself. Officers did their best to hold him off until a couple of our agents came and took him out, but the attack resulted in nearly a dozen officers and civilians being killed along with 36 being in critical condition.” Jennifer then said “That sounds awful.” Scarlet then said “It was.” Roberts then said “Well w finally figured out where one of the Red Shadows hideouts is located, along with a Silver Sage hideout. So I want you all to split into groups of two, with the objective of investigating and coming back with as much intel and evidence you can your hands on.” Jennifer then said “Who’s going where?” Sonya then said “Aura, Speed Demon, and Crusher will go to the Red Shadows building, with Spirit and Inferna going to the Silvers Sages hideout.” Aura then said “Sounds like a plan.” Sonya then said “You all need to return to your rooms and pack up immediately, we just placed communicators in your rooms for you to use for your missions. These devices will connect you with Jim Morris where he will be your navigator, tech support, and anything else you need him for.” Greg then said “I’ll go get The monster then said “Your dying tonight!”…(To Be Continued)